My Bloody Valentines
by WhenFuuMetMugen
Summary: A few short story One-shots with our favorite vampires. This first Chapter is an Aidou-kun/Yuuki pairing...but they're all different. Enjoy. . Rated M for future content....


_Hello. How about a little fun with the hearts of our favorite vampires, hmm? When you've finished reading, please review. Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more. Also…you should tell me your favorite Yuuki pairing. This ought to be fun. Just a collection of One-Shots that I've written throughout my Vampire Knight escapade, Enjoy…_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Vampire knight, or any of its characters. TT_TT woe me. So, please don't sue me.

Story One: Anata Wo Aishite Imasu, Aidou-Kun

"Aidou-senpai, do you know when Kaname-senpai is to be expected back?"

"No, Yuuki-chan," Aido said, opening on of his light blue eyes to gaze up at her from the loveseat he was resting on. "I didn't even know he had left. Gomen, if I did know I would tell you. Would you like for me to find out?"

Yuuki shrugged and glanced down at her Perfect badge on her sleeve, frowning a bit when she noticed it was crooked. She fixed it and smiled before looking back at Aidou. "No, it's alright. You should rest anyway. It was rude of me to wake you from your nap."

Aidou chuckled softly and said, "It wasn't rude, Yuuki-chan. Besides, if it's you, then I don't mind being woken up."

"Gomen anyway," she said and turned to face the door that exited out the front of the Moon Dorms. "I have to get back now, the classes are about to switch."

Aidou sat up and watched her walk back to the door before standing and saying quietly, "If you can wait a moment, I'll escort you to the gate, Yuuki-chan."

Yuuki paused and smirked before saying, "You want the other day-class girls to kill me, don't you?"

Aidou smiled and shook his head before heading off toward his room to fetch his uniform's coat.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Yuuki-chan. That's why I'm going out there too…so that you don't get stampeded again while Kaname-sama is away. He would kill me if anything happened to you. Trust me…"

"Aidou-senpai, nothing's going to happen to me. I'm old enough to protect myself. Besides, I've got Zero-kun there to help me," Yuuki said, smiling. "But thank you for your concern."

The blond vampire nodded and walked to open the door for her.

"Oh, Yuuki-chan," he purred softly, "You know what today is, right? I'm assuming that you do, since you came here looking for Kaname-sama, but let me remind you that every year up until now, you've never given me any chocolate."

Yuuki glanced up at him and couldn't help laughing softly at his pleading face. "I've got some extra chocolate," she told him, "Maybe I could give you some since you've always been so nice to me."

He smiled and looked away from her quickly, closing his eyes so that she couldn't see the trace of crimson that had started to mix with his icy blue iris. "I would be extremely happy, Yuuki-chan!"

She smiled softly, trying not to look to hurt that Kaname-senpai had left for the one day in the whole year she had been waiting for. But Aidou looked down at her and frowned, knowing that something was the matter.

"He doesn't ever really think about your feelings before he leaves, does he?" He asked softly, pausing at the large closed wooden gate. "Yet you still obediently do as he tells you and follow him, even though all of your plans always end up in vain…"

"Aidou-kun…" She brought her arm up to wipe away at tears that were forming in her eyes. "Don't speak unkindly about, Kaname-senpai. I own my life to him."

Aidou opened his eyes and turned to her, quickly, grabbing her arm with one hand and the opposite shoulder in his other. He pushed her against the wall, and ice began to form where his fingers touched. "Yuuki-chan…how can you always be like this towards him, when he is the one who doesn't tell you the truth?"

His fingers dug into her arm and shoulder a bit more, causing more ice to spread across Yuuki's body.

"Aidou…senpai," Yuuki whimpered, "What…what are you talking about?"

Just as quickly as he had pinned her to the wall, Aidou let her go and turned from her swiftly. "Nothing, just forget I said anything. Go now, Yuuki-chan. I'll have Kaname-sama come and find you when he returns."

Yuuki watched him silently for a moment and then said, "Hai."

She turned and placed her hand on the large handle of the gate, then paused. "Aidou-senpai, I think you should go find some blood tablets, your eyes are changing. And when you've done that, I think you should tell me what you were talking about. What hasn't Kaname-senpai told me?

Aidou frowned and ran his tongue over his fangs, which were continuing to grow. "Yuuki-chan, do as I've instructed you and go."

She stubbornly let go of the handle and walked over to him. "Don't tell me what to do, Aidou-senpai. I could have you easily expelled."

"Yuuuuuki-chan," he pleaded, placing a hand up to his forehead, "Please go…I don't want to hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me, Aidou-senpai. I know you wouldn't," Yuuki said, reaching up and touching his shoulder lightly with her pale fingers.

He turned to her and grabbed her hand from his shoulder, yanking her into his arms. "Oh, Yuuki-chan, but I would."

He watched her, his blue eyes completely take over by the deep pure crimson color of lust. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck, his fangs softly scrapping her skin.

"Aidou-senpai, please stop it," she ordered softly, her eyes wide, her breath quick. She tried to push away from him, using all her strength, but it was of no use. She stopped struggling and looked away from him, her brown hair covering the scratches on her neck. "You don't want to do this…"

Aidou laughed softly and pulled her back to the wall. "I tried to warn you, Yuuki-chan. You should have listened. Gomen…"

He pinned her to the wall with one hand on her shoulder, and with the other hand, he tilted her head and gently moved her rich chocolate hair from her neck. A soft growl escaped him as he sunk his fangs into her, feeling her warm crimson blood flowing from her body and entering his own. He sang his fangs in deeper, and she squirmed, but then sighed softly.

At first her eyes had been wide, but now they closed gently, and her arm wrapped around his neck, her fingers intertwined with his hair. "Aidou-senpai…Aidou…" She muttered softly.

He pulled away from her and licked his lips and his fangs, her taste soaked into his skin and his mind. Blood trickled from his chin down to his white uniform, staining it a deep crimson. He leaned back in and licked the blood from her neck wounds before kissing her mouth, and to his surprise she kissed him back. He pulled back and looked at her adoringly before whispering, "You'll never know how long I've wanted to do that."

She looked at him in the eyes, both now normal blue, and she smiled.

"Do I still need to give you chocolate?" she asked him teasingly.

He shook his head. "No…that was…much better than chocolate, Yuuki-chan."

"Aidou-senpai?" Yuuki asked, looking up at him timidly.

"Hmm, Yuuki-koishii, what is it?" He asked her, ruffling her hair a little with his hand.

She blushed deeply and looked up at him, a crooked smile on her face. "I think that I might love you. Anata Wo Aishite Imasu, Aidou-senpai."

The blond vampire smirked and brought her to him in a tight hug. He buried his face into her hair and muttered to her softly, "You'll never know how long I've waited to hear that as well. Anata Wo Aishite Imasu, Yuuki-koishii, more than you'll ever know."

She smiled into his neck and whispered softly, "What else have you been waiting to do, or hear, or see?"

He laughed softly then moved to pick her up into his arms and carried her back to his dorm room. "That's for me to know, Yuuki-koishii, and for your to find out."

^.^ Let's get some reviews…please?


End file.
